Tickle a Pyronite, Expect to be Tickled Back
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: Title says it all. Rated T for hints of death. Fluff and tickles galore. No flames, please.


**(I haven't been doing any Ben 10 tickle stories for a while, but I am glad to be returning to them. To show I still have the same, ticklish touch, here is a new story for you all. Ally Drewood belongs to me. All Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Rahcel Jocklin and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. I do not own the Hercules legend or the mention of the Disney version. All credit goes to Mythology and Disney.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tickle a Pyronite, Expect to be Tickled Back<span>**

* * *

><p>Ally Drewood was busy reading a book in the living room while she was at the Grant Mansion for the day, her mind focused on a very exciting chapter she was reading. It was a novel adaptation of the legend of the Greek hero; Hercules. "Ooh, this is hardly like the Disney version I have seen countless times, but it's really good." she said to herself as she read the part where Hercules was battling the serpent monster; the Hydra.<p>

"What's that you're reading there?" asked Heatblast as he entered the room and was curious about the book she was reading.

"Hercules. The original story, not the Disney one. So far, it is really neat." Ally explained as she placed a book mark on the chapter and put the book down. "Hercules has to do 12 tasks in order to be redeemed of a crime he had committed."

"A crime? What kind?" Heatblast asked. Ally was quiet before she whispered it into the Pyronite's ear, and the Pyronite's eyes widened. In the myth, Herculese was trickled by his Goddess mother Hera, and murdered his wife and children. "Whoa, that wasn't in the Disney film. I thought it was to prove himself to be a true hero, not...not that."

"I know, but so far he is doing good. I just got to the chapter where he is fighting the Hydra; a serpent monster that can grow many heads after a head is sliced off, and Hercules discovered that if he scorched the severed neck the heads would not grow." Ally explained and she opened the book to show him a picture of the battle.

"Ah, I see." Heastblast nodded and grinned. Ally then remembered something and looked at him.

"You know, you remind me of Hercules." Ally said.

"Really? I never thought about me being similar to a demi-god. What makes me like him?" Heatblast requested as Ally sat on his lap and nestled against his warm chest. Ally explained that just like Hercules, Heatblast fought monsters. Well, Heatblast did not fight monsters, but he did fight bad guys from either the Forever Knights, even a Crabdozer which was a predator to the Pyronite. "I guess we do have one thing in common, but I think there is one thing that Hercules doesn't have that I have."

"What might that be?" Ally asked, but she felt him pull her to his chest and he hugged her.

"A surrogate little sister." he cooed.

"Awe, thank you!" Ally grinned and hugged Heatblast and they remained in an embrace for a few seconds before he let her go. However, as soon as she rose from his chest, her fingers grazed Heatblasts stomach. This caused him to squeak and Ally was caught by surprise. "What did you just do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!" Heatblast shuddered and shook his head. What most of the inhabitants of Grant Mansion did not know was that Heatblast was extremely ticklish, but he hadn't told anyone for fear of losing his tough, brave persona. However, Ally was not convinced about him not doing anything and she quickly poked the middle of his belly to see if he would make that sound she heard. He did, and he squirmed a little.

"Heatblast, are you ticklish?" Ally smiled.

"No. No, I am not. Uhh, I think I better get going. I have to go on patrol." Heatblast got up from the couch and tried to move away from the girl, but she was quick to get in front of him, stopping him form reaching the door.

"But, Rachel says that you guys have the day off."

"Okay, Umm...I have a doctors appointment."

"You just had an appointment yesterday."

Ally soon moved towards Heatbalst, but he moved backwards as she kept coming towards him. He had to find a way to get Ally distracted long enough so that he could get away and avoid getting tickled and spotted by the other aliens. He then looked over Ally's shoulder and pointed. "Isn't that a weird place to put a piano?"

"Huh?" Ally turned to where Heatbalst pointed but saw nothing. She turned and saw that Heatbalst was running down the hallway and she ran after him. "HEY! COME BACK HERE! I WANT TO TICKLE YOU!" she cried out as she chased him.

* * *

><p>Four Arms and Feedback were in the workout room when they heard the chase join on in the hall and they went out to see what was gong on. They had to quickly get back into the workout room as Heatblast ran past them. "Hey, watch where you'r going, hallway hog!" Four Arms called out, but then he felt a bump hit him form behind and he turned to see it was Ally.<p>

"Watch it, you big lug!" Ally said as she got up.

"Whoops, sorry." Four Arms apologized.

"What's gotten Heatbalst running like he is in a Marathon Race?" Feedback asked.

"I just discovered that Heatblast is ticklish and I want to tickle him. Yet, he doesn't want to admit it, and I don't know why?" Ally told them. "You guys think you can help me catch him?"

"Hmm, we still need a few more minutes to finish our work out..." Four Arms thought, but after he saw a pleading look Ally made with her eyes, Four Arms smiled and ruffled her hair. "...But, I guess we can use a break."

"Would there be room for two more?" asked a thick, dracula-type accent, and the group saw that Whampire and Big Chill were listening on the conversation.

"Hi Big Chill, Whampire!" Ally waved.

"Heatblast is ticklish? Did I hear that right, Ally" Big Chill asked as he and the vampire alien went over.

"Yep. And I think you two can help us."

* * *

><p>Heatblast kept running and running until he finally ran out of breath in his room and securely locked the door. "Finally. My little sis won't get any laughs out of me."<p>

Just then, Heatblast was hit with a blast of ice cold wind, freezing the flame on his head and inside him. His whole body up to his neck was encased in ice. He shivered tenfold. "W-W-What's g-going on?!"

Big Chill phased into view. "We're what's going on."

The Pyronite gasped. "We're?" He watched the blue alien unlock the door and Whampire walked in, smiling as he approached his trapped friend. He held onto to Hearblast's chin and forced him to look forward.

Then Whampire's eyes unleashed their hypnotic swirls. "Sleep..." he crooned. "Sleep..."

Heatblast found himself hypnotized in Whampire's gaze. His droopy eyes closed and started to snore. After the Pyronite was placed in the sleeping trance, Big Chill carefully removed his friend from the ice and he and Whampire went to work on tying him to his bed; his hands were tied up over his head while his feet were spread apart.

"Nice job in catching him." Four Arms commented as he and Feedback came in along with Ally. She had to suppress her giggles as she watched Heatblast sleep while he was being tied down and he had no idea. After Whampire gave a thumb's up, Ally went over and straddled Heatblasts hips and reached a hand to his face and stroked his cheek, stirring him awake.

"Huh? Wha...What happened?" he came to and looked and saw Ally. "Ally! What's going on? I can't move." Heatblast exclaimed as he pulled on his wrists and feet, trying to break free but was not able to.

"Calm down, Heatblast. Everything will be alright." Ally cooed as she hugged him to comfort him. Heatblast wasn't comforted but was a little nervous as he saw that Four Arms, Feedback, Big Chill and Whampire were also in the room. "Don't worry brother, they are here to help me out."

"Help?"

"Uh huh, they are going to help me tickle you."

At the sound of Ally's voice, Big Chill and Feedback knelt over to Heatblast's two-toed feet and took each one into their hands and softly started tickling them. The Pyronite instantly clamped his mouth shut and closed his eyes tightly, trying to ignore the teasing tickles that were infesting his feet.

"Hey, what's wrong, Hot Head? Can't take a little foot tickling?" teased Whampire as he then knelt over to Heatblast's hips and started squeezing and goosing the sides of his hips. This made the Pyronite squeak and he twitched as he slowly began laughing.

"Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! No! Stop! This is embarrassing! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Heatblast snickered as the ticklish feelings were starting to get a little stronger when the three aliens tickled him faster.

"Mind if I join in?" Four Arms asked Ally as he raised his hands and wiggled them. The little girl nodded and said that he could tickle Heatblast's underarms. The Tetramand took his spot and smiled evilly at Heatblast and dug his fingers into the defenseless armpits, the fingers wiggled and tickled them very good.

"Ack! Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! No-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! Ally, make them sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap!" Heatblast begged, his laughter rising a bit, but the human child shook her head and focused her attention on his stomach.

"Not yet, Heatblast. Just one last place and we will tickle you for five minutes." Ally told him and her fingers started to tickle his stomach to pieces, wiggling her fingers quickly and wildly.

That did it; that wildy, scribbling tickling on his stomach made Heatblast crack and he shrieked in loud, desperate, and happy laughter. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Heatblast screamed in crazy guffaws as the fingers of his friends tickled him very good, the tickling sensation now an overwhelming sensation that dulled all the other senses. Ally giggled as she listened to the Pyronite laugh wildly and tickled him much more.

"Tickle tickle tickle! You are a ticklish Pyronite, aren't you?" she teased gently.

The other aliens joined in and teased Heatblast so as to make the tickles a lot more powerful, and it was working well. After what seemed like a millennia for Heatblast, as soon as lava-like tears came form his eyes Ally and the others finally stopped. Heatblast collapsed on the bed, breathing hard and closing his eyes as his chest heaved in some much needed air.

After the aliens untied him, Ally remained on his hips and laid herself against his chest, looking at him with a very cute look in her eyes. Heatblast could not get angry at that look and chuckled as he hugged Ally. "That...was...some...thrill ride. Now, why did you have to tie me down and tickle me like that?"

"You would't stop running away from me when I tried to tickle you." Ally told him. "Why don't you like getting tickled?"

Heatblast was hesitant to answer her question due to the fact that Four Arms, Feedback, Big Chill and Whampire were still around, but soon saw that he would have to admit the truth sooner or later. "I didn't want to be tickled because I was worried that my reputation as being strong, responsible. Most of the aliens often look up to me because I am more responsible and brave. I was worried that if any of the aliens saw me being sensitive they would walk all over me; not look up to me as they used to, I mean." he admitted and frowned as he turned his head away in shame.

He suddenly felt Ally's arms wrap around his neck and felt her squeeze him. "Now, you know that isn't true." said Feedback as he came over and smiled kindly at him.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter if your ticklish or not. You will still be viewed upon by your friends as being the most bravest, strongest, and hottest persons around. No pun intended." Four Arms chuckled, and Heatblast saw that they were right. He was being foolish to think that tickling would make him weak.

"You know, I think I wouldn't mind being tickled again, but this time no tying me up, alright?" he said to Ally as he rose up and sat on his bed, holding Ally in his arms as he did.

"Sure." Ally answered, but hen saw that Heatblast was smiling at her with a mischievous look, and before she could move away form him he pinned her to his chest and dug his fingers into her underarms, giving her a major tickle torture of her own. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEATBLA-HA-HA-HA-HAST! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO!" Ally cried with cute giggles as she tried to get away.

"Sorry, Ally. But if I get tickled by you, you get tickled by me. Now laugh for me. Good girl." Heatblast gently good as he placed her on his bed and he continued tickling her armpits, and the other aliens decided to leave the two to their bonding moment. After a few minutes of her armpits being tickled, Ally felt the tickling stop and she sighed happily. She then yawned because all the tickling had made her tired, and Heatblast said that he was also feeling worn out form his tickle torture, and they decided to have a nice nap in his bed. Ally nestled herself close to the loving Pyronite, and he used his arms to hug her and keep her warm.

* * *

><p>*Authors Note*<br>(That was just too cute, wouldn't you say? I hope you liked reading it. A special thanks to newbienovelistRD for the help. Sparkling Lover out. Happy New Years!)


End file.
